Here After
by MistressHatsumomo
Summary: My first story! Cadence is a girl who lives in a town where no one notices anything but when a mysterious new boy comes to school and talks to a giant raven, Cadence has a feeling he is up to something that might mean the death of her home town.
1. Chapter 1

I picture you in the sun wondering what went wrong

_I picture you in the sun wondering what went wrong  
And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy  
And being caught in between all you wish for and all you seen  
And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in_

May gods love be with you  
Always  
May gods love be with you

I know I would apologize if I could see your eyes  
cause when you showed me myself I became someone else  
But I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need  
I picture you fast asleep  
A nightmare comes  
You cant keep awake

_In The Sun _

_Joseph Arthur_

Once upon a time there lived a girl named Cadence. Although she was young and came from a good family she was not exactly what one would think of as a lady. She was as wild and free as the wind itself. Unfortunately she was not the brightest in school but always worked hard. She lived in a small town that looked as though it came from a fairy tale but was often over looked. With not much recognition from very many people the people of the town acted the same way. Not many people noticed the outside world or each other for that matter. Cadence was only truly known by a few and to the rest of the town as just a girl who disappoints a good family. Her peers at school treated her as much of the same way if they even noticed her at all. The students of the school too lived life with out noticing much of anything. But there was something about Cadence that made her different. It could be that she had a secret but what fun is it telling the secret at the beginning of the story anyway. Now let's begin.

"Cadence I don't think this is the best idea." said Rose.

"No trust me this is a great idea. All we have to do is just sneak into the school and I'll put the note in the locker for you. He'll never know it is you until he figures it out. Trust me on this." said Cadence.

Rose let out a sigh. This was the seventh time Cadence had asked her to put a note in the locker of her crush at there high school and each time she had said it was too risky. Only or the seventh time had Cadence talked her into. Sneaking into the school would get them in so much trouble if they were to get caught. Not to mention the added complications if Theodore read the note and figured out it was Rose and didn't feel the same way. The plan sound ridiculous but to Cadence, the worst in the class, it sounded brilliant.

"Quit your whining and just lift me up so I can get into the window." said Cadence and Rose did as she was told. Rose lifted the way Cadence taught her in dance class for Cadence and Rose took it together. Cadence barely made it to the window sill. She rattled the window a bit and it loosely swung on its hinges after a few good shakes.

"Okay toss up the letter." said Cadence.

"Cadence...are you sure?" said Rose.

"Yes. Now quick before some one comes." she said and Rose did as she was told and tossed up the letter.

Cadence slid into the school and landed on the cold white floor. She ran quickly up the flight of stairs to the locker rooms. She held her breath at the door, hoping it wasn't locked and to her surprise it wasn't. She quickly found locker number 7, Theodore's locker. Dropped to note into the locker and said a quick prayer that no one would find her in the locker room and that Theodore would feel the same way. She nearly jumped ten feet in the air when she heard the door open. She ran over to the jacket closet and stuffed herself into it.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me." said a boy with dark blue eyes and a gray shirt. Cadence opened the door very slowly to just a crack to see him. She had to hold her hand over her mouth to not gasp at the boy who she thought was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked around to see who she was talking to but could find no one in the room.

"Oh I see. Well I'll do it and don't worry it will be done with in the month." Said the boy. He was standing near the window and Cadence could see a large raven that was about the size of an eagle in the window. She gasped again and thought maybe he was crazy. At that the boy turned to look at the closet. _Oh no I've lost my cover!!_ thought Cadence. The boy walked calmly over to the door and jerked it open. Cadence fell out on to the floor. She was too shocked to say anything so instead ran out of the room as fast as she could and found the window she had came out of.

"Rose catch me!" said Cadence. But Rose had little time to prepare and instead just broke her fall. "OWWW! What's wrong Cadence?" asked Rose. Cadence stood up and pulled her friend to her feet. Then she ran down off of the school yard and into the street with Rose not far behind her. She finally slowed down in one of the narrow alleyways close to her home.

"Cadence, what's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard some body coming." She said.

And they left it at that. Although Cadence wanted to forget about the boy she knew she would be seeing him very soon.

And who knew, she was right. At the beginning of class the next day the boy in gray was there as a new student. Everyone acted as they always. The class gave him a imperceptible hello and that was it. Only Cadence stared at him. Quickly Cadence grabbed some paper and wrote, "_He's up to something, I know it", _and slid it over to Rose. Rose wrote back "_What are you talking about? He seems normal." _ Cadence couldn't agree more. He acted normal. He didn't say hi to any of the other class mates, he didn't try to make friends, he went on with life going without noticing anything.

At the end of the day Cadence was at her locker. She had kept a close eye on the boy all day only to find nothing. He was completely normal by the town's standards.

"Hey what's your name?"

Cadence nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked to her side to see the boy staring at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Excuse me?", she asked.

"What's you name?", he asked again.

"Cadence and you?" she asked

"Anthony." He said then walked away.

So maybe the new boy, Anthony, wasn't so normal after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel these four walls closing in

_I feel these four walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away_

_  
All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, I feel scared_

Wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses

_Wild Horses_

_Natasha Bedingfield _

Cadence lived in a small house close to the family shop. Her family owned the Masque book shop that was just across the street from their house. The book shop didn't sell much at all but it sold enough for them to live off of. Cadence wondered into the small book shop and as to be expected her father was up on the balcony that looked over the inside of the shop. He had his nose stuck in a book as normal.

"Dad I'm home." She said.

"I can see that.", he said coming down stairs to see his daughter, "So how was school?"

Cadence debated with the idea to tell him about Anthony and how strange he was. That although he was beautiful with his light hair and with his light blue eyes that seemed to command something out of anyone they fell upon and with his highly bone structured face that showed his angular cheek bones. He had wide shoulders that that narrowed into his waist. He was easily the most beautiful boy in the entire town. She decided that her father probably wouldn't even care so she kept her mouth shut.

Her father and the rest of her family acted like the rest of the town. Anyone that was not someone they came into contact with all the time wasn't noticed. Her mother helped with the shop and also took care of the house hold. Her older sister, Lane, was out of school and worked down the street at a restaurant. Lane couldn't even tell you the name of the customers that had come in that day even if they had lived in the town for their entire life. Lane was also very well behaved and never had any trouble with school or the school's staff or other children. While almost every day Cadence was in some sort of trouble with one or all three at once.

"School was fine." She said nonchalantly. She was itching to leave the shop and think about why Anthony was talking to the giant black bird or what he was going to have done by the end of the month. Maybe it was that he was going to graduate from school by the end of the month. _But that's impossible. I can barely pass my classes! How could he graduate in just a month?_ She thought.

After dinner was eaten and the book shop was closed Cadence was left with nothing to do but lay upstairs in her room and think about Anthony and what he was going to do. She had gone through the ideas that he was a secret government agent determined to spy on them all and tell the government of the strangeness of the town. She decided that was ridiculous. She also went though the idea that he might be an evil demon that would eat the souls of the people that got to close to him. She decided to stop thinking about this idea because it frightened her to much. She was about to make a list when she heard something outside.

She walked over to the window thinking that maybe a stray dog had knocked over a wooden box full of books that were always kept at the back of the house. She was surprised to see no one other than Anthony in the back alley way picking up one of the boxes; the contents had which spilled out unto the ground. He looked at several then he stopped and opened one with large leather bound back. He then forgot the rest that were on the ground and started back down the alley way again, taking the book with him.

"Hey! Thief!" said Cadence opening up her window. She climbed out of it on onto the small balcony of her parent's room and then she slid drainage pipe on the side house unto the ground as she had done a hundred times before. She ran after Anthony but stayed far enough behind that he wouldn't notice her.

Anthony walked around for a while looking at everything until he came into an old abandoned house. The house had been left long ago after its old residences died. Since no one ever really noticed the town and no one in the town was looking for a house to buy it had been unsold for months. Anthony opened the door and walked in. _Well maybe this is just his home…it also can't hurt to look into the window and make sure,_ thought Cadence. So she crawled up to the window in the back that faced the study. Anthony was in there. He was reading the book with great interest but stopped. "So you're here?" he said and Cadence saw in a whoosh of light to which he was talking to. The giant black crow was resting on top of an arm chair; its claws digging into the cloth making the stuffing come out as though it was bleeding.

"Does anyone one suspect?" the bird asked. It voice sounded as though it came through a filter, as though it were gasping for air.

"No. Everyone is as they should be. Well scratch that. Everyone is as they should be except for one. Her name is Cadence, she goes to my school.", Anthony said.

"Does she interfere?" the bird asked.

"No, not yet she hasn't. She just seems very….different from the rest of the people at school. She looks at things but I don't know I think something is just different about her. Like she has something wrong with her." Said Anthony.

Cadence had to stop herself from picking up a rock and throwing it through the window. _What a complete ass,_ she thought. But she managed to restrain herself long enough to hear what else they were saying.

"I believe we are not alone.", said the giant raven. Cadence quickly got up and ran as fast as she could. She had made it around the house when she heard the front door swing open and foot steps behind her. Cadence wasn't the fastest in gym class. So it was no surprise when Anthony had caught up to her and slammed her back against the wall.

"What did you hear? What did you see?" asked Anthony, his tone full of acid. His light blue eyes filled with rage.

"Nothing. You're the one that stole my book from our storage boxes!" she said back as fiercely as she could.

"What? That doesn't matter now! What did you see? You're messing with things that could hurt you!"

"What are you talking about?! That doesn't make any sense!" she said

"What did you see?!" Anthony all most screamed.

"Nothing! I saw nothing!", said Cadence and she shoved him with all the strength she had and ran home. She climbed up the drainage pipe, across the balcony and jumped up grabbed the ledge of her window and pulled herself up into her bedroom. She sat on the floor for a little while out of breath. She looked down at her hands that were shaking. Cadence couldn't deny it any more, Anthony was up to something and she was involved.


End file.
